


The Dread of Spring

by emkyrialynch



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Hellenistic Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Multi, Nudity, and please give me feedback!, first upload ever, starts off as pg-13...then heats up, tell me what ya think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 10,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emkyrialynch/pseuds/emkyrialynch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love story of Hades and Persephone is overlooked and this fic will be retelling the beautiful tale...but there's gonna be important themes--such as self identity and entering adulthood--tied in with the fic's mature content.<br/>Give it a shot--it's worth a try.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this is my first online post, so hmu if you want me to continue it!

Kore glanced down at the water, blinking at her reflection.

Eventually, she thought, I will have to ask Mother.

She felt a cool touch on her sun-kissed shoulder. Turning to look, she smiled at Athena, her sister, who was visiting for the week.

“Your mother requests your presence,” The goddess of Wisdom rolled her eyes.  

Kore nodded softly, trailing behind Athena’s tall figure as they head up the hill, towards the place Kore called home for seventeen years.

Athena raised her fine eyebrow at Kore. Intelligence sparkled in Athena’s grey eyes, as she analyzed Kore’s every move. The younger goddess wilted under the scrutiny like an aging flower would.

“I feel a shift in your person.” The elder goddess murmured as Kore made it over the hillside.

If the young spring goddess had heard Athena, Kore made no recollection.

Opening her mouth to speak, Athena was struck silent by the crackle of lightning; a loud voice boomed over her thoughts, causing the goddess of Wisdom to grasp for her younger sibling.

Kore stilled, her pale jade eyes wide, turning to look at Athena’s scowling face.

Athena could feel the anger boiling inside the stone walls, and thought it wise to keep Kore out of it.

“You brought Father along?” Kore’s young face hardened. Athena sighed.

The screams of Demeter triggered the young girl into action. Kore raced past her sister, and searched for her mother.

Kore spotted her parents’ quarrel in the lounging area. Afraid of punishment, Kore decided to remain behind the wall to peek. Covertly stealing a glance, Kore spotted them; Her mother stood strong, even when her father trapped mother with his body like a serpent would its prey.

Demeter would bow down to no one, especially him. Zeus should know by now that Demeter would rather cut off her own breasts than submit herself to him; she would never fall for his charms again. She had to protect her daughter from the treachery of men. Kore was the only gift that came from the evil of men. That’s why she had to keep her isolated and protected.

Zeus glared down at Demeter’s beautiful face, reminiscing the difference ways that face looked when pleasuring her. A strong sensation had spread beyond his navel; his mind started to fog with fantasies of the past.

Demeter knew the look that Zeus was giving her, his clear azure gaze now reflected that of a storm. Zeus was desire-filled fool, constantly craving a woman’s touch at his beck and call. He had fooled Demeter once into his bed, and it had only ended in her tears. Because he chose Hera, her beloved sister, for his Queen, leaving Demeter alone and bitter. Demeter ran to her mother, Rhea, sobbing until Demeter realized that Zeus’ betrayal gifted her with a child. As her womb swelled, Demeter promised herself that her child would never endure the pain of love like she did.

His firm grip under her chin took her took her out of her thoughts. She let out a shaky breath.

“Mother?” Kore whimpered, her tiny figure shaking slightly.

Zeus abruptly released his hold on Demeter. The said goddess reached for her child, sobbing when Kore became locked in her embrace. Demeter had let Zeus take many things from her in the past--like her innocence, and heart--but Demeter would never allow Zeus to take Kore from her. All knew that Demeter controlled the Earth, and all that lives on it--including Zeus’ worshippers--but they both knew that she could take his worshippers away with the flick of the wrist. Zeus’ reign of power depended on her happiness.

Demeter was elated that her Kore was safe and in her arms. Demeter rained her daughter’s hair with kisses.

Zeus felt Athena’s presence before words were exchanged.

“She’s ready.” Zeus shifted on the balls of his feet, balancing the concept.

“That is if the Fates will allow it,” Athena smirked at her father.

Zeus raised his palm to the Heavens, and with a crackling snap, he vanished.

“Men, so typically. . .leaving the woman to clean up the mess,” Athena said, leaving the dramatic scene.

Kore simpered against her mother’s breast at her sister’s bold words.


	2. Chapter 2

“Mother, you can release me now,” Kore remains encased in her mother’s arms.

“Kore, my child, you do not realize how dear you are to me. I-I could never live life without. . .” Demeter started to tear up again, grasping her child closer to her flesh, as if forcing her back into the womb. Kore remained neutral, as she did always, when her mother was in an anxious state. Kore embraced her mother reassuringly with a soft squeeze.

Kore sighed, taking her mother’s youthful face in her palms. Kore smiled at her mother’s emerald eyes, which were shielded by dark lashes. She noticed the slight wrinkle in between her mother’s eyebrows. Kore’s left palm smoothed the silkiness of her mother's hair, placing a barley colored strand behind one ear.

Demeter huffed, releasing her hold. Kore innocently pecked her mother’s damp cheek.

“That’s what my father looks like?” Kore whispered, looking down.

Demeter barely spoke of Zeus, and sheltered Kore to life without a presence of a father.

It was the first time Kore had ever met her father, and she was still processing the event. Demeter’s face darkened at the curious question. Demeter endured many nights immobilized at the destructive possibilities her child’s curiosity would lead to. Demeter glanced back at Kore--taking in the bright orbs that were flooded with emotion--and sighed.   

“Zeus is an interesting creature, one could say,” Demeter said, brows furrowed.

“He’s quite handsome, from what I saw.”

Demeter was quite aware of Zeus’ aesthetically pleasing features; from his bronze flesh to his muscular chest, Zeus was desired by many. But it was Zeus’ eyes that had caused her to melt inside. The azure sky that was encased in his pupils behaved just like his domain--stormy when his emotions boiled the most, but clear as day when determined.

Demeter cried when her Kore had not been gifted with her dark green orbs, but instead possessed eyes of a light jade speckled with blue. Even Kore wasn’t completely of her; the thought sent a streak of panic through her.

“I suppose.”

“I don’t really look like either of you, though,” Kore started twirling a strand of her golden locks.

Demeter stilled, eyes clamped closed, she exhaled slowly as possible.

Her child was the image of natural beauty; soft, flawless skin that was lightly kissed by Helios himself. The child’s face resembled a younger, brighter version of herself--with the few exceptions of sizes, and color variations. Kore bore rounder eyes, and fairer skin--which resulted in a faint trail of sunlight’s touch along the bridge of her nose and cheeks. Kore’s body lacked the womanly curves of those around her age, but compensated with her height; Kore was almost as tall as Demeter, who was a few feet taller than the average mortal woman. Kore was beautiful as the rarest flora--and sweet as the nectar of the gods--but she was his daughter.

Kore resembled Zeus in many ways. Her temper was just as bitter, and her glare was just as chilling as her father’s. Both daughter and father shared an undying curiosity, both which got them into trouble. But Kore wasn’t the cruel, unfaithful Zeus; Kore was her own being, loved by all.

“You’re beautiful, flower.” Demeter cupped her daughter’s cheek.

Kore sensed that her mother did not wish to further discuss her father. The child bit her lip--until a metallic taste invaded her mouth--but nodded softly, following her mother back outside to tend the gardens.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Zeus sighed, a grin slapped across his face, as he walked about the luxurious paradise he claimed as home. He paraded down the smooth marble tiles, towards the ruby stairs that led to the titan-sized entrance of the throne room. Inching closer to the center throne, glittering with gold, Zeus sank into his rightful place. Zeus' smile broadened when he caught a glimpse of a curved figure’s shadow with curls by the right wing’s entrance.

“What a surprise, my love,”  Hera’s womanly figure enticed Zeus’ senses.

Upon Hera’s body was a thin wrap made entirely of wild silk. His Queen’s auburn curls flowed down her back. Zeus noted the single feather that adorned the crown of her head. The feather captured the ray of colors that his domain possessed after rain. The Queen's dark brown eyes sparkled as she approached her King, her body swaying in a distracting way.

Hands nimble and soft, she grabbed Zeus' tanned jaw, and leaned forward so that her soft lips brushed his right ear lobe.

"Your brother is here," Hera whispered seductively, winking as she turned to leave.

Not a second later did Hades arrive.

Zeus rolled his eyes, leaning back into his glorious throne. So much for engaging in marital bliss with my wife, Zeus thought bitterly, his mind picturing the fantasy.

Hades stood out like a sore thumb; His lean but lethal body possessed strong muscles, which rippled amongst his pale olive skin. Clothed in a black exomie, Hades personified his domain well.

"Brother! What brings you above ground?" Zeus snickered at his own joke.

Hades' blue gaze silenced the King of the Gods from further mockery.

"I wanted to discuss the bride you promised me." The elder God cleared his throat as he glanced up at Zeus.

Zeus grinned wickedly at his older brother.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really interesting...so don't judge me by discussing an awkward moment of innocence Kore faces...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is really interesting...so don't judge me by discussing an awkward moment of innocence Kore faces...

The next day, Kore was gazing at the sun, relaxing on her back along with her nymph guardians.

Getting up to derobe, Kore climbed into the pond.

The nymphs, knowing Kore's need for privacy, decided to silently wander off towards the city of Eleusis, which was just a couple miles away on foot.

Kore sang softly to herself as she scrubbed her body clean with the mixture of pumice, ash, and olive oil. Gathering water in her palm, Kore came across red residue. Kore froze, eyes wide.

Her scream stilled all around the pond, until Athena came running towards Kore, battlegear glinting in the sun.

"Kore! Did someone--?" Athena couldn't get her sentence out.

Kore pointed at the blood in the water, her face pale.

Athena narrowed her grey eyes and inspected the girl for wounds. None.

"Kore! You've become a woman!" Athena smiled, dropping her weapons to inspect her younger sister further.

Kore's core ached with an unpleasant feeling. Like being kicked in the side multiple times, Kore thought to herself.

Sinking down until the water kissed her chin, Kore covered her bosom with her hands, brows furrowed.

“Don’t look at me!” The naive goddess cried, cheeks turning red as the blood.

Athena laughed softly, and approached the pond to pull her sister out. How silly this child is, Athena contemplated, reaching for the soaked goddess, Kore truly doesn’t understand what happens during a woman’s moon cycle.

Walking the child to her home, Athena cooed sweet nothings to soothe Kore’s uneasiness and confusion.

Entering the house, Athena guided Kore to her bedroom, and presented to her a linen rag.

“What’s this for, Thena?” Kore frowned, her arms wrapped around her torso, glaring at the pad-like cloth.

“Never mind that...tell me, has this happened before?” The wise goddess said, tossing the linen pad at her sister.

Kore glanced down at the pad. Can I trust Athena, Kore pondered, worrying her bottom lip with her straight teeth.

“I was going to ask Mother about it…” Kore mumbled, fiddling with the linen softly.

“You poor child,” Athena groaned, masking her face with her palms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I added this specific event in order to convey the theme of growing up...and Kore's definitely growing up...


	5. Chapter 5

Athena sat on the kline with Kore, and fell silent in order to let the younger goddess process all the wisdom Athena had shared. Kore wrapped her arms around her legs, and balanced her chin atop of her knees, eyes set wide.

“So...if I bleed every cycle of mine...then it means I’m not with child, correct?” Kore asked, blinking rapidly.

Athena’s gaze met Kore’s as the older sibling nodded softly.

“So children come with marriage?” Kore whispered, brows raised.

“Children conceived out of wedlock are frowned upon.”

“That’s what happened with my parents, correct?”

“Yes; but you’re not something to be ashamed of, dear sister.”

Kore jumped towards the goddess of Wisdom, and embraced the strong, muscular body of Athena. Athena relaxed into Kore’s innocent--and contagious--embrace, petting the golden curtain of hair attached to Kore’s precious head. Athena wasn’t much for affection--in general--but there was something so pure and ancient in Kore’s person that caused Athena's icy shield to melt away.

Breaking away from her sweet younger sibling, Athena grinned.

"I feel like surveying my library back in Olympus, care to join, Kore?" The wise goddess asked, grabbing Kore's palm.

Closing her eyes, Athena concentrated all of her power; the familiar electric wave washed over both goddesses.

Athena then started to visualize the two of them standing before the Golden Gates of Olympus.

The air whipped around the sisters rapidly, above them, dark cloud crackled with light. As the wind grew stronger, so did the noise. Kore dug her fingernails into Athena’s arm.

But when one bolt of lightning flew down at the sisters, the storm dispersed into the air, thin material resembling that of a spider’s webbing. Athena smiled, and relaxed into the familiar setting.

Athena inhaled as Kore let out a gasp.

"You grew up here?! It's paradise!" The young goddess beamed, throwing her arms about.

"Here, I'll give you a tour," The wise goddess linked her arm with Kore's and guided them towards the entrance of the palace.


	6. Chapter 6

   Hades had just about had it--he was going to leave if Zeus kept on with distracting him. Hades simply wanted his kingdom to be prosperous and stable, and an extra ruler that he could trust to be loyal to he and his people. That's all--no more to the idea of marriage than that; although, Hades was growing tired of the dead, and yearned for the presence of the living...But Zeus was just making his desperation into a childish game.

  Ignoring the babbling nonsense of Zeus, Hades walked towards the entrance of the palace, seeking escape. Hades stopped immediately when a luscious creature swayed her way into the grandhall. Her golden waves danced along her lower back. That short white tunic of hers left his imagination running wild. Her creamy oval face held unnatural beauty to it that would cause even Aphrodite to turn green. This creature's bewitching, round jade eyes sparkled as their gazes met; Hades' heart beat furiously against his chest.

       "Kore, it's impolite to stare." Athena hissed, tugging the unknown beauty away with her towards the library. Hades watched his wisecrack of a niece drag the angelic figure along the marble tiles. Jade eyes glanced curiously back at him from time to time.

      After the large curtain of Athena's library was pulled shut, Hades blinked back into reality. Surely it was all a dream, Hades considered internally, running his long fingers through his dark curls.

      "I see you've met Persephone," Zeus' hand clasped Hades' shoulder.

       Hades turned his head to raise fine, black brow, at his shorter, bulkier younger brother.

       "A nymph?" Hades inferred.

      "No...a goddess," Zeus corrected.

      The beauty Hades ached for could not be a goddess...he knew every single one of them. Hades remained silent in contemplation.

     "She could be yours, and yours alone," Zeus smirked, eyebrows wagging.

     "What's the catch?" Hades scowled.

     "No catch, Hades."

     “I doubt that, brother, I know how you play,” Hades’ brows furrowed fiercely. “What is it that you are not telling me?”

     “Persephone is of my kin; you have my blessing, brother.”

  Hades clenched his jaw, turning to leave for good. He would sleep off this temptation, and rationalize it at dawn. For Hades was nothing like his brother--who acted on his desires--and would not rip this Persephone’s fate from her hands. Snapping his fingers, the Lord of the Dead dispersed into flames, leaving only a residue of ash behind to mark his existence.


	7. Chapter 7

Athena, nose deep in a book, escaped into her own world, ignoring Kore completely.

Kore wandered across the room, filled entirely with a wide variety of books. Glancing over her shoulder, Kore reified that her sister was lost in the depths of literature before gliding past the velvet curtains. Her bare soles kissed the cool marble tiles as she travelled down the hall.

Her thoughts jumbled about--mainly revolving around the man in the hall blessed with the palest of eyes. Just thinking about his gaze made her shiver. His dark curls adorned his head neatly, nicely trimmed shorter than most men, but that did not stop her from wanting to run her fingers through it. He had a strong jawline, which had a light trail of stubble on it. Kore loved the handsome man’s brilliant pale eyes the most. Kore smiled at the thought of the man.

“Does your mother know of your absence?” A feminine voice cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Out from the shadows came a gorgeous woman wearing only a golden girdle. Kore came to an abrupt stop, blinking herself back into reality.

The woman smirked as she sauntered closer, invading Kore’s personal space.

       “So you’re the maiden everyone is fawning over,” The woman placed one palm on the swell of her hips, causing the female’s breasts to jut out more. Kore’s cheeks flamed; she tried not to gawk at the woman.

Concentrating with all her might to not glance down, Kore failed to notice her surroundings.

“Aphrodite, I did not realize your preference of lovers leans more towards the softer sex,” The tall, muscular man’s hoarse voice caused Kore to stiffen.

The pale blonde threw back her head to bark out a laugh, body quaking with every intake, but within this woman’s fig-green eyes held no warmth whatsoever. The man advanced towards the two women, his tanned flesh rippled with every stomp of his feet. Aphrodite settled back into her original pose, and continued to glare down Kore.

“Funny you say that, Ares, for you’ve been parading these very halls seeking lovers of your own,” Aphrodite said, flipping her straight hair over her tan shoulder, eyes never leaving the silent goddess.

Ares stood broad and bold, facing the goddess of Love’s backside; his dark, gladiator-cropped hair matched the fierce, dark irises he possessed.  His body consisted of obscene amounts of muscle that made him look bloated at certain times. Ares grabbed Aphrodite’s torso, wrapping his arms around her middle, making the goddess helpless in his steel grip. Kore blinked rapidly when the gods started engaging in an embrace of sorts. Kore’s eardrums began to pound profusely, the hall began to blur around her. Then it all went black.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Athena was not one who took disobedience lightly. This being said, Athena, who was carrying the limp Kore in her arms, decided to dump the child into the nearest source of water.

Walking closer to the secluded wing of the palace, the humble-sized garden came into sight. Athena’s face possessed a cat-like grin, as she surveyed the colorful area of nature. At the center of the garden--that once was Demeter’s most prized possession--was the glistening waters from Poseidon’s freshest domain. Similar to a public bath, but with water cascading down the layers of marble placed in the center of the pool.

_ I suppose the fountain will do _ , Athena snickered to herself.

Approaching the edge of the fountain, Athena threw her snoring sister into the cold with a loud  _ plop _ . As soon as Kore’s body was encased in water, Athena chose to laugh aloud. The drenched goddess sat wide-eyed in the fountain.

“Athena! So good it is to see you!” Kore gasped, throwing her arms up, pulling the goddess of wisdom into the pool. Athena let out a yell before her body hit the water, splashing everything in sight. Kore’s giggling seemed to rejuvenate the flowers surrounding them.

“Why you little--” Athena’s sentence was cut off by the shrieking of Demeter located inside the palace.

Kore and Athena paled with recognition. Knowing what would come of next, the two girls exited the pool, looking as if the air had been sucked out of the garden. Kore walked with her head down, her long, golden waves shielded her like a satin curtain. Before exiting the garden, Kore placed her hand on a dying rose and whispered softly to it. Blooming close by the rose, a white flower with numerous long bulbed leaves. An eerie sensation washed over both women, causing Kore to flinch.

The roars of Kore's parents echoed the halls, taking Athena and her out of their strange thoughts, and forcing them back to themselves.

Before Athena could move, Kore burst with tears. Falling to her knees abruptly, the young goddess vanished into air--leaving nothing but a wilting white bulbed flower in her place.

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Kore blinked several times before registering the field of flowers that she was laying in. Sighing softly, the tears began to dry under the bright rays of Helios' embrace.

          Kore hated hearing her mother scream--shuddering at the thought--and wished her parents would just agree on something for once.

         Being seventeen wasn't as easy as it seemed, at least for Kore. Flowers wrapped themselves around each other, reaching for a touch of the beauty.

         Sitting up, Kore sobbed at the slight pain in her lower abdomen, the grass staining with a bright crimson. Out from the patch, stained by Kore's blood, came the familiar white bulbed flower from before.      

    Out of all the beautiful--and colorful--flora surrounding her, Kore was fascinated and curious only by the single pale flower that stood lonely from all others.

    Pouting slightly at the thought, Kore crawled innocently over to the ethereal flower, which stood tall and regal compared to its companions.                

    Biting her bottom lip, Kore carefully grasped the lowest part of the flower's stem and gave a light tug. Before she knew it, the ground fell beneath her. Darkness consumed her.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Hades stormed out of his throne room, aggravated by his poisoning thoughts.

      He could not relieve himself with another--he wanted her. Those jade eyes haunted him with every breath. Oh how he yearned to see those bewitching eyes roll back as he teased her silly, making her gasp and plead for utter release.

     A wicked grin plastered on his face, Hades shook himself out of the daydream, appalled that he fell into her lustful traps. Glancing down, his lower half betrayed him, bulged against the fabric of his exomie. Grumbling to himself, he stormed to his chambers for a rest, praying to the Fates that it would cool his temper down.

     What Hades did not anticipate was for his nephew, Hermes, to be sitting by the Lord's bed.          

The uninvited guest appeared bored in Hades' chambers, toying with his caduceus as Aphrodite would her nails. The grumpy god cleared his throat obnoxiously. Hermes' hazel gaze had a touch of emotion behind them--for what exactly, Hades was unaware.

     "Kore--forgive me--Persephone is in danger, Father says, and requests that you take your bride now," Hermes' brows furrowed in fierce manner at the mention of the beauty, "Her blood has called to your realm."

     Hades nodded, racing past the brat, whistling loudly for his Hell Horses. Blazing steeds came obediently speeding forth with his chariot in tow. Flames danced along the manes of the dark beasts, gleaming at Hades as he placed his helm on. Gripping the leather reins tightly around his strong wrist, he slapped the reins on their rears.           

      Hades shot across his kingdom as if death was chasing him. His betrothed would face no harm in his domain, for the result of such would end up in souls perishing under his wrath. Hades’ anger boiled at Persephone in harm’s way; his jaw locked painfully as he gripped the reins tighter, and bolted on. His chariot soared chaotically above the Underworld, as Hades passed over his land, he heard and ignored the echoing cries of waiting souls.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermes was always on the run. His existence consisted of traveling to and fro. Never resting for more than a day. No place to call home, nor bed to lay in. Olympus was simply another stop on the way.

  His Olympian relatives were so consumed in their own lives that caused Hermes to never find a reason to stay. That was until Demeter fled from the arms of his father, and into the mortal world. Hermes followed the goddess like a shadow, and watched for months as she ripened like the fruit she bore; plump, round, and heavy with child. Hermes would always find time in his hectic schedule to stop by Demeter's little hillside home. Far enough from the city of Eleusis, the goddess could enjoy a life of solitude.

The day Hermes' cover was blown was the day Kore was born. Demeter had no one to help her when she struggled to cope with the foreign pain; although immortal, Demeter experienced pain similar to that of a mortal's. Hermes delivered a healthy baby girl later that day, and dropped his responsibilities to watch over Demeter and her new babe.

  After that day, Hermes would visit daily, no matter what his schedule was like. And as time flew, the babe that he once held in his palms, was now a beautiful, and generous goddess of age. Womanly curves began developing on his Kore, and Hermes could not find himself to stop looking. Demeter was protective of Kore and her maidenhead, but she turned her cheek whenever Hermes was around Kore.

  As Hermes reminisced his fondness over Kore, he glided down the marble walkways of Olympus. I wonder what has gotten Father in such an urgent state, the god thought to himself, shrugging his shoulders. Pushing past the entrance of the throne room, Hermes stiffened by the booming effect of his father's laughter. Glancing up at the snickering fool, Hermes cleared his throat and advanced closer towards the source of noise.

  Zeus blinked back tears, sucking in a shallow breath. Hades was out of sight and mind, leaving nothing but a dark stain on the marble. Damn fool, that old prude was, thinking that he could miam any property of his own kin, while avoiding the repercussions. Zeus smirked to himself, folding his strong arms over his chest, his chin lifted slightly.

  “Father?” Hermes called out, bowing his head slightly at his King.

   Zeus knew Hermes was infatuated with Demeter’s bastard; having used that weakness against the thief for many years now, Zeus had binded the god to an immortal chain of hope.

  “You will contact Hades by the next sunset, claiming that Persephone is in danger.”

  “What business does Hades have with Kore?” Hermes straightened his posture, glaring straight at his father.

  “You need not worry, my son, Hades will not harm your Kore,” Zeus waved his hand in the air, furrowing his brows. “You will have her hand if you obey my commands.”

  A spark lit up Hermes’ dark eyes as he headed towards the walkways.

  “I’ll make you proud, Father!” And he was out of sight.

  Zeus sat back in his beautiful throne and grinned from ear to ear.

**That, my son, is the least of your worries, The King of the Gods thought to himself.**


	12. Chapter 12

Nothing. Kore felt nothing. She certainly did not feel like herself. As she fell deeper into the darkness, once again visions consumed sight of all around her. This time was different. The physical inflictions were overbearing to be...

  Cold fingers slide down her naked body, leaving a trail of bumps wherever it leads. Murmuring of a male invade her jumbled thoughts; with a slight nod of her head, cold hands greet her bare thighs. Embraces upon silk heighten her senses, as she feels the heat pouring out of her body. Cries and whimpers echo in her ears, her small fingers grip at the silk beneath her body, anchoring her down. She feels like she's about to. . . a burst of white ends the vision.

  Now, her finger comes into view. Kore reaches to grasp a rose, and with a prick of a thorn, blood slides down her now pale flesh. Pain pushes through Kore's body like the soft whisper of wind through the field. Once she tries to release the beautiful flora, the flora wraps it's stems around her wrist, snaking it's way around her middle. She screams.

  Eyes jutting open, Kore released a yelp. She could taste the Crimson nectar from her vision. Jade eyes surveyed her body for any signs of gripping thorns, only to find a cold hand there at her waist.

 “You’re safe, Persephone,” the baritone voice reverberated against her chest.

  Kore did not dare look up; instead her heart slammed against her cage of ribs. She pondered who was the owner of the voice, and why their hands were upon her flesh.

 Does he not know who I am?, Kore wondered, narrowing her eyes at the pet name he called her. Persephone. What an odd name to call such a maiden. Anger bubbled at the pit of her stomach; Kore would not give this stranger the power to mock her.

 Lifting her gaze, Kore faced with a rather pale chest. Her cheeks burned as she took in the dark silk that barely concealed the man's flesh. Slowly lifting her chin up, the goddess peered up at a familiar face.

  "Have no manners?" Kore glared at man before her.

 The amused god smirked down at her, raising a brow. Kore fumed at the condescending look in his eyes. With the whip of the chariot, a few dark curls whipped across, draping his forehead in a graceful manner. All Kore could think about was pushing it out of his eyes. Her fingers itched at her sides. How can he possibly see, the young goddess pondered, chewing on her lip.

  “Where are you taking me?” Kore asked, struggling to wiggle out of his grip.

   “You’re quite the curious one for a maid,” was all he replied, his hand cupped her hip.

   “Who ever said I was a maid?”

   The god chuckled softly. Kore could feel each wave cascading in his chest--her head pressed up against his lower breast. His deep voice gave out an awkward noise which came out soft as a whisper; deep down, Kore hoped to hear the noise again.

 


	13. Chapter 13

Persephone burned brightly in Hades’ cold limbs; like a candle in the dark, this child could evoke hope. The thought frightened the Lord of the Dead. He fell silent at the innocence before him.

    “You are nothing but a child,” the truth itself was bitter on his tongue.

     Her fingernails dug into Hades’ skin. Life stirred up--awoken from eons of rest--inside of him. Leaving nothing but it’s crimson kiss to mark her presence on his flesh.

    “I will not tolerate belittlement.”

     Hades blinked down at the goddess.

     “Is the truth intended to belittle others?”

     “No. . .” her voice faltered, as did her gaze.

     “Then accept the burden of truth,” said Hades, as he gripped the hands of his betrothed. “No more talking.”

      He could feel her fiddling in his arms. Her head shifted about his chest as she peered around to scope out his Kingdom. All was quiet and--an abrupt scream echoed through the Land of the Dead.

     The land quaked above them, startling the Underworld with chunks of earth. The child latched herself onto his person, fingers gripping him; her arms were locked around his neck, while her legs attempted to climb his person. Her figure shook slightly. Hades let out a sigh, internally shaking his head.

     “Persephone,” Hades moved one hand to support her backside.

     A small yelp came from the goddess, but she did nothing about his touch.  

     “Persephone,” her name hung in the air.

     She burrowed her face into the crevice of Hades’ neck, and let out a sob. 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys I've been busy with school!!! I swear I'll try to post some more ASAP! Share this fic and spread the love!!! Please!! Also don't be afraid to comment and give me feedback!! Thank you-- Em

Demeter faltered in the midst of her retort. Her body felt suddenly empty and cold. Her knees shook slightly before caving in. Her flesh hit the cold tiles, the pain of the fall echoing over Zeus’ booming voice. The click-clack of leather sandals cut through the silence of the fall.

    “Father, I--” Athena started, her usual olive skin paled as she came to a jolted stop.

    “Silence!” Zeus stepped closer to the goddess on her hands and knees. He took his sweet time leaning over the shaking fool that had become of Demeter. Once his lips were pressed against her earlobe, did Mother Nature break--a soft gasp slipped from her mouth.

    “She was never yours to keep!” The hiss ripped through Demeter like a bolt of lightning. The earth quaked as the King of Olympus bit Demeter’s ear. Demeter’s green gaze locked with the plain pair of Athena. Tears trickled down the sides of younger goddess’ cheeks. Demeter furrowed her eyes at the sight.

    “You will pay,” she spat out, gripping the marble floor. “All shall pay.”

    With a burst of light, the Earth goddess dispersed, leaving behind a hedge of thorns where she layed.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been stressed and depressed from school. My boyfriend broke up with me and I've been avoiding fanfiction in general because the OTP feelings have made me remember things with him.

  Athena glared up at her father.

   “You knew...all along…” Her heart faltered, and her sight was dampened with tears.

   “Yes, my prize, I knew that Hades had claimed Persephone,” his back was facing her, his voice was light as if he were walking on air. Athena clenched her fists tightly against her sides and glared at her father’s back.

   “And yet, Father,” she spit the word, “I had no recollection of agreeing that of Kore’s fate.”  

   Zeus shrugged his shoulders, glancing over one to meet his child’s gaze. Athena was a headache for Zeus, literally, but her battle and intellectual skills proved her value. Out of all of his bastards, he trusted Athena the most with his schemes and thoughts. Zeus specifically decided to refrain from mentioning anything about his deal with Hades, considering how much Athena was enamored with Demeter’s bastard. For such a cold hearted warrior, Athena’s cold facade could be melted away just by the presence of Persephone.

  “Don’t behave in this childish manner, pet, their union will prevent future wars.” Zeus crossed his arms and straightened his stance, his clear gaze never steering from her stormy one. “Persephone will make this sacrifice for the benefit of all.”

  Athena grinded her teeth, biting her tongue, to remain silent. Angering father will not get me any further than I already am, the goddess reasoned with herself. Closing her eyes, she took in a deep breath. Assessing all of the movement in her body, she listened to the tempo of her inner drum. She needed more information; The more knowledge, the more powerful her strategy would pan out. I need to act fast with father if I am to garner any future knowledge, Athena decided, releasing a breath.

   “Forgive me, father, I had let my emotions interfere with the greater good of all.”

    Zeus felt a cocoon of warmth entrapping his hand, and with a single glance, he spotted Athena kneeling before him with wide eyes. The goddess looked like a child; tears trailing down heated flesh, the furious red shade intensified her stormy doe eyes. Zeus stiffened momentarily at the sight of her pout. The warrior before him appeared domesticated by his word, her conscious concluding with whom her loyalty lies.    

    “My child, you have served me well for many eons, and I trust that you, my faithful ally, will not question my decisions for the greater good.”

     Zeus walked away without another glance. The echo of his footsteps, and the thick air made it impossible for any rational thought Athena shivered, presuming that it was simply the cold bite her flesh was receiving from the tiles. As her skin numbed to the feel, Athena pondered Kore’s fate. How will this consummation end?


	16. Chapter 16

Kore woke up in a cocoon of silk. Her jade eyes fluttered coyly like a butterfly’s wings, as she took in the room. A light shade of blue colored the walls, but the floor sparkled with black stone. _Onyx,_ she recalled, sitting up on the cloud-like mattress. _What a strange dream_. . .Kore closed her eyes. The screams still echoed in her head, the grip of Death firm on her body, and the pale flesh of the mysterious man. . .

 A knock stirred Kore out of her thoughts.

“Persephone…” a woman’s voice called.

 Kore let out an exasperated breath. Crossing her arms instantly, her movements added friction to the pebbled flesh protruding on her chest, causing the girl to shiver at the sensation. Kore gasped at her ludicrous behavior, her cheeks hot, and wrapped her naked body with the thin layer of silk. Holding it close to her chest, she stepped around on the warm, polished floor. Glancing all around, Kore walked towards the murmuring voice. Exiting the bedroom chamber, she spotted a pale woman facing the furnace. The woman had short, black hair that kissed her shoulders, and possessed the beautiful curves that Kore ached to have.

 “Oh, friend, how glad I am to see you again.” The woman whispered, brown eyes glancing over a pale shoulder. The woman wore cloth so sleek that it looked like ink, dripping down every inch of her lower half, leaving her top half bare to all. Her fingertips flirted with the fire like an old lover’s touch. Fear choked Kore silent.

 “No need to fear me, dear,” She turned to face the red-faced maiden. Her bare breasts were full and plump like a ripe apple; Kore unconscious gaze left the soft brown orbs of the woman before her. “I’m Hecate.”

  Kore glanced down at her own chest, pondering their size. Hecate let out a light-hearted laugh.

 “Persephone, friend, you’ll laugh one day looking back at this!”

 _Can you read my mind?_ The maiden challenged, raising her brow. The red lipped grin on Hecate’s face made Kore feel faint.

 “Why must you question things you already know, dear friend?” Once again she laughed.

 _I do not know you_ , Kore glared down the female before her, _Why is it that everyone uses that name?_

 “He did not tell you?” 


	17. Chapter 17

  The ache in his chest was unbearable. Hades ran his fingers through his chaotic curls, trying to settle this turmoil within. He glanced up briefly, let out a sigh, and stood up from his throne.

  Minos glanced up from accessing the souls, and gave Hades a nod. _Hope you feel better, friend_ , the silent dismissal spoke words.

The echo of Hades’ exit left silent tension floating thick in the air.

Turning back to his work with Aiakos, Rhadamanthys, Minos decided not to think much of Hades’ behavior. There was work to be done and Hades’ abandonment the past few days has been hitting the judges hard.

Shaking his head, Minos focussed his sight at the soul of a child perished by the plague. The small boy had lived a short life and looked lost, so Minos directed him to drink from the Lethe. As the next soul approach the table, Minos glanced at the unending line of the dead.   

 The influx of souls entering the Underworld had increased by the tenfold and Hades was messing around with a maiden, Aiakos said the other day, shaking his head as he judged the next soul.

Minos contemplated the reason behind this new behavior of the King, but decided that it was none of his business and there was work to be done. He silently prayed for clarity to unfold upon his troubled leader.


	18. Chapter 18

 “Tell me what exactly?” Kore asked, taking a step back. She held the silk closer to her body.

A slam echoed through the room.

 “Ah! Lord Hades, care to inform this lovely flower of her purpose here?” Hecate hissed, smoothing her hand down the slopes of her body.

 The Lord of the Dead scowled at the sight. Pressing his lips in a hard line, he glanced at Persephone, taking in the fine silk that clung to her tempting body. He closed his eyes and let out a shaky breath.

  “Persephone, come with me.” He said, turning to leave.

  The silence Hades had left behind caused Kore’s curiosity to spring into action. Kore silently followed the footsteps of Hade, trailing behind him as if she was entranced.

  All Kore could think about was the handsome man. His touch still burning in her memory, she wondered if he ever touch her again. Kore’s hand slid across the wall, feeling the smooth texture of the velvet. Kore blinked down at her bare feet. She began worrying her bottom lip between her teeth, as she walked.

  The hallway led to a dark staircase, and with each timid step, Kore’s heart pounded furiously.

As she reached the top, she was greeted with a mahogany doors that were engraved with gold symbols. She wondered what they meant. Why they were even on the door to begin with. The thoughts drove her curiosity mad with hunger.

   She slowly reached for the gold handles, stopping briefly to close her eyes. How else am I going to get answers? The maiden bit her lip, pulling the handles gently. Inside, held a beautiful chamber. Velvet and silk adorned the room, and a wide fireplace brightened the dark furniture within. Hades, sat silently on the huge bed in the center of the room. He was staring everywhere but at her, his hand gripping at his locks.

  “What is this place?” Kore said, adjusting the silk on her body.

  Hades glanced up, pale eyes cloudy. He dropped his hand from his chaotic sea of curly hair.

  “This is our chamber, Persephone.”

   That name started to make her head spin. Why does everyone here call me that? Persephone. It left her feeling funny. Kore scrunched up her freckled nose.

   “I am Kore, daughter of Demeter and Zeus,” Kore hissed, crossing her arms, “I will not tolerate being renamed by anyone.”

  Hades smirked at the sight of his rebellious bride. Her silk sheet had slipped slightly in her stance, cause more cleavage to be shown. He stood tall, raising an eyebrow at her, as he shiftly approached the maid.

  “Your mother hid you from your fate,” he was an inch away from her. “Persephone is your given name.”

  Kore stepped back, a hand flew to her mouth.

She shook her head at the man before her.

The distance between them was eaten up when Hades inched gracefully closer towards Kore’s being.

She could hear him breathing; hear his heart pound simultaneously with hers. He bent his head down so that his lips brushed against her ear.

  “I am Hades, son of Kronos and Rhea,” his whisper made her shiver, “Zeus gifted you as my bride.”

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that I have been lazy with this fic, I promise to update it as much as I can in the summer! But I hope you like it and review it!

Hades peered down at the goddess before him, taking in her misty eyes, and tangled hair. The truth was out, and a price was paid for it. Persephone, clothed only in a sheet of silk, shivered where she stood, glancing down at her bare feet. Her pouty lips trembled slightly as her arms wrapped themselves around her being. Hades thought she resembled a child in the midst of a tantrum, and his cold eyes sparkled with emotion. The only noise in the chamber was the soft sniffles and whimpers that came from the girl. 

 “Persephone. . .” Hades stepped closer, his hand reaching for her shoulder.

  “Do not touch me!” she hissed, slapping his hand away from her. Persephone ran for their bed and collapsed upon it. Her face burrowed into his pillow, shielding her face from all. Hades watched, unable to move, as the girl’s body quivered with each intake of breath. Her long hair was spread out on her back, shimmering like gold from the fire’s light. With each stammered gasp made, Hades’ frown deepened. He contemplated reaching out again, but with a sigh, he dismissed himself from their room. 

   Persephone’s tears soaked the pillow she held to her face; she gasped for breaths, clawing at the ruby sheets. She stopped briefly, sitting up on the bed. She peered around the chamber, rubbing at her puffy face, and shuddered. The tears ran down her cheeks as she glanced around the room, searching for her husband. My husband, Persephone frowned at the thought. She did not know this god, but something deep within her called to him. Could it be? Her lord husband was the Ruler of the Dead? Persephone’s hands covered her face as she let out a hefty breath. 

   ~~~~~~~~ 

 Hecate snickered at the thought, slapping her thigh with a smirk plastered on her gorgeous face. 

 “You simply leave her alone to sulk in confusion?” She barked, raising a fine black brow, “Hades, you're pushing your queen further away from you.”

  Hades paced around Hecate’s chambers, the dark violet, and plum colors swirled amongst the walls, hypnotizing all who glanced. Hecate sat provocatively on the silver sheets of her mattress, legs spread apart. 

  Hades stopped and glanced at his friend.

    “You state truth I have already realized.” 

     “Then do something about it.”

    Hades burrowed his hand into the curly mess atop of his head. He let out a cool breath, as his other hand pinched the bridge of his nose tightly. He could feel Hecate’s brown orbs mocking him as he closed his eyes and released another breath. 

   “What could I possibly do? I already tried comforting her. . .and that ended splendidly!” 

    His brow furrowed at the memory. He shivered recalling how upset she was when the truth was revealed. 

   “Find a solution, Hades, and find it soon.” Hecate jolted up and brushed past him as she left her chambers. The air in the room felt thick. Hades clenched his hands at his sides, biting his tongue, as he struggled to take in another labored breath. I’ve seemed to have succeeded in upsetting two goddesses in one sitting, the Lord of the Dead thought bitterly to himself. Shaking his head, Hades turned to exit the chamber, with a scowl adorning his pale face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

   Demeter sobbed once her bare soles hit the familiar floor of her domain. Thoughts blurred into one huge, tangled mess; a heavy weight upon her heart. Kore. The name clawed at her mind like a vicious beast. Demeter clung to the earth with all four limbs, her fingers buried deep in the soil and grass of her humble home. With each tear that streamed down her face, the earth grew cold. 

  Demeter shrieked to the sky, burrowing her fingers deeper into the soil. Her throat burned as she swallowed down breaths. Glaring up above, Demeter tensed her aching muscles as she screamed. 

  “You will pay!”    

 The words echoed from deep within the earth, and the ground began to shake. The Mother of Nature remained rooted to the earth, as she channeled her powers to enter the soil of her planet. The goddess no longer could feel the tingling sensation that came whenever she used her powers. She felt cold, and empty inside. Within seconds, the land was barren of any beauty, and a chill was present in the thick air. The goddess stood finally, after minutes of shaking feverously while she wept. She peered at the home she had lived in for seventeen years. Once, it had been a beautiful and exotic garden cottage that she shared with her loving daughter. Daughter. The word alone cut through the goddess like a mortal’s knife. Demeter fell to her knees and dropped her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. The cold air wrapped itself around the beautiful goddess’ body and chilled the ground she sat on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Persephone found herself shivering violently on top of her newly acquainted bed. Glancing down at her nude form, Persephone bit the inside of her mouth as she assessed the unfamiliar chamber. Upon the swells of her breasts, two blossoming pink buds laid, stood at attention. Demeter had always scolded Kore--Persephone--whenever the younger goddess decided to sneak a peek of her naked figure.

*******

   Kore tugged at the belt securing her Chiton. As the white material loosened from her frame, Kore took her sweet time lifting the cloth off her figure. Biting her lower lip, the maiden neatly folded the cloth, and laid it carefully on the ground. Coyly glancing around, Kore tip-toed towards the pond nearby. She lowered one toe into the pond slowly, shaking slightly as the nude goddess attempted to keep in balance. Her toe was encased in the warm water, resulting in Kore cracking out a goofy grin. The maiden retracted her toe from the water and balanced herself at the foot of the pond. Glancing down at the water, Kore could see herself. The goddess’ eyes widened as she took in her growing body. The smooth curves of her pale flesh were more prominent from the last time Kore had seen her own reflection. Her gaze took in every defined curve of her body, the soft swell of her perky breasts to her waistline. The maiden became entranced with the image casting back off of the water’s surface. 

          Demeter, who was tending her garden close by, abruptly stopped. Demeter could feel the shift--a disturbance--in her domain. The ache in her bones was ancient as the planet she nurtured and cherished. Mother Nature gifted her earth with life--and with life, came death; the goddess could feel every living thing she created shift throughout life’s cycles. Demeter, with ichor running through her veins, did not feel physical pain or aches with any mortal life that shifted closer to their decay. No, this shift struck her still as death. This shift rattled in her bones; a scorching fire encasing her soul. She feverously whipped her body around to face the pond and took in the sight of her most prized creation. What she saw before her, made her stomach turn. Clenching her fists, Demeter inched closer to the pond. 

   “Have I not raised you to live life modestly and not in vain, my flower?” The elder goddess gritted her teeth as she approached her daughter. 

             Kore blinked rapidly and lightly shook her head. The young maiden opened her mouth, then quickly snapped it shut. Lowering her gaze to her feet, the child lowered herself into the warm water of the pond. 

******

    Persephone shivered slightly at the thought. Vanity was what caused hollowness in one’s soul, her mother once told her. Her gaze fueled with curiosity as she took in the supple curves of her body. A minute later, the goddess shook her head slightly and stood from the bed, in search of clothing. I mustn't let this dark man change my pure ways. The goddess had no idea whom she was dealing with and decided that getting dressed was the first step to take action. Tip-toeing around the dark room, she noted the blood red tones and spotted a small curtain of beads. Grasping one strand, she rubbed the beads individually as they slipped from her grasp, then gently pulled the curtain aside, making an entrance to the room behind. With nimble feet, the goddess moved swiftly past the beaded curtain, but could still feel the hard texture of the beads lightly swaying against her backside. The idea alone sent a shiver down her spine. Persephone was amazed by the bursts of color that invaded her sight. Flowers of every shape and size were painted across the walls of this small room. A warm feeling bloomed spontaneously in her lower abdomen, and the maiden cracked half of a smile. In the center of the room, a huge chest was placed; the intricate craftsmanship of the dark wood seemed very familiar to the goddess, but the memory escaped her. Tracing her pale digits along the carvings of the chest, she became captivated by the coolness that the wood produced against her flesh. 

   “Interesting piece, is it not?” A voice whispered behind her. 

    Glancing over her shoulder, the maiden took in the outlined shape of a lean body. Its form lurking in the shadows of the side of the room. The dark figure inched closer to Persephone’s pale form; their amber gaze burned brightly as the moon in the night sky.

   Like a moth is drawn to a flame, the young goddess minced towards the hypnotizing stare.  

  “Who are you?”


	20. Chapter 20

“Hypnos, my  _ anassa _ . ” His voice was rich like honey, and his skin was dark as night. “The Fates predicted we would meet like this.” 

  Stepping closer, the dark man’s gaze snaked down Persephone’s nude figure, setting it ablaze with his sight. The goddess gulped under his amber stare, stunned by their beauty. A grin crept across the dark one’s face, revealing a set of pearl-white teeth. 

  “Brother, is this the new meat?” A cold hand grasped Persephone’s chin out of nowhere.

  The goddess opened her mouth, but no sound came out. Her eyes widened as her heart pounded furiously against her ribcage. Turning the naked maiden to face him, the deadly pale man glanced up and down the goddess’s figure. Cheeks burning, the goddess stood still as both men explored her body with their eyes. Glancing between the two men, Persephone compared them to night and day. Hypnos had skin that resembled ebony wood, handcrafted to smooth ridges with taunt muscles; his bright eyes were the only source of light on his body. The other man--the lean and taller one--was the exact opposite. This man had blinding white flesh, pale blond hair, and the darkest eyes Persephone had ever seen. His touch chilled every nerve in the goddess’s body causing every inch of her skin to prickle at attention. 

   “Now now,  _ boys _ , you two don’t want Hades to burn you to ash by  _ eyeing _ his  _ wife _ ?” Hecate warned, peering in from behind the bead curtain. 

   Persephone sighed as the men stepped aside and disappeared from the room without a trace. The younger goddess made a mental note to thank Hecate later when she had the chance. Hecate, peering behind the curtain, laughed and shook her head at the naked maiden.  

   “Anassa, no need to thank me, they should know better. They know just how protective Hades is over--”

   “Who was that pale man?”

    Hecate stopped short mid-thought, and her eyes widened at the sound of the younger goddess’s voice. 

    “Death himself,” Hecate snorted, “Thanatos likes to take risks, but I never thought he had  _ that _ much of a death wish!”

     Persephone didn’t respond, but instead bit her lip and decided to chew on the inside of her mouth.

     “You need to get some clothes on, young one, before your husband comes.” The gesture was strange to the maiden. But nonetheless, Hecate still wanted to help her, and that amazed Persephone. The woman’s hospitality warmed Persephone’s heart and brought a shy smile to the surface of the maiden’s face.

    Stepping through the curtain of beads, the friendly goddess guided Persephone towards the beautiful chest that she had noticed before the. . .situation occurred. She lifted the top effortlessly and surveyed the contents of the chest. Hecate reached inside the chest and with a swift toss--Persephone let out a squeak. The elder goddess snickered at her masterpiece. Persephone huffed at the cloth distorting her vision but yet let a chuckle pass through her lips. Lifting the clothing from her face, Persephone then placed the garment over her head and let the beautiful cloth brush over her naked body. Hecate, smirking beside her, had retrieved a bow from the chest while Persephone was fixing the garment. She then wrapped the bow properly around the young maiden’s form. Taking a step back, Hecate grasped Persephone’s elbows and lightly stepped back to get the full view of the colorful outfit that the other goddess had picked out to wear. 

   “You look breathtaking, Persephone, much like the anassa you were born to be.” 

   Persephone’s eyes were glued to the ruby garment that came down to her ankles. The bodice was tight around her middle, showcasing her womanly curves to the public eye, the sight made her cheeks burn.  _ Mother would have  _ never _ let me wear this _ , she thought. Turning around, Persephone decided that the way the fabric swirled around her legs was similar to a flora ready to bloom in Spring. Smiling, the young goddess spun round and round just for the beautiful sight.    

   The older goddess cleared her throat, eyeing the younger maiden, and turned to leave the room. The slap of the beads brought Persephone out of her thoughts, and suddenly the maiden was following the woman. Persephone found herself lost after exiting her sleeping chamber. The two goddesses had taken numerous amounts of twists and turns in this maze-like palace, that Persephone had forgotten to count. Just thinking about the way back to her chamber sent a chill down her spine. Persephone shivered with closed eyes-- _ thud _ . The maiden laughed at her clumsiness while forcing herself to off the marble floor. Hecate grabbed her hand to steady the goddess, noting how she rubbed her backside tentatively as they approached the marble steps leading towards a door. 

  “I leave you here, old friend,” Hecate said, with a hand on her shoulder. 

   Persephone felt entranced at what laid behind this old, wooden door. Unlike most of the doors here, this one was smaller, and not intricately designed. Instead, it was plain and seemed to be rotting, giving the goddess an eerie feeling. Lifting her hand to the metal hoop at the center of the door, she clasped her warm hand around the cool steel and pulled. The air smelled dry as the dust fell from the doorway. Taking a breath, she entered and closed the door, sealing her fate. In front of her was a massive staircase that seems to twirl up into the heavens. She finally released the breath she was holding in, and stepped forward for the first steps.

   Persephone could handle exercise,  _ but  _ this, she thought,  _ was torture _ . Five-hundred steps to go on this enormous staircase. The goddess took a deep breath then immediately bit her lip. The staircase swirled like the tight curls on her mother’s head, and tears started to form. Clenching her fists, she took her time with each step, gritting her teeth as the cold stone bit into her bones. Through her blurry vision, the goddess could see the three hunched figures in the dark. 

  “ _ Welcome _ ,  _ my dear _ ,” three voices spoke as one. 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so excited for winter break! I've been so busy with college that I have put my passion--and this story--on the back-burner. I'm so sorry, and I promise that I will try to work more on this fic!! Love all of you and your support!

 “ _We’ve been expecting you,”_ the hiss sent Persephone’s hair to stand on its ends.

She gulped, taking a small step forward, then inching her way closer towards the elder women. Glancing around the room, she noted that in the center of it, a huge goblet glowed. All three women stood around this goblet, and Persephone used the flickering light to inspect each of them. Light shimmered on their wrinkling faces, revealing that out of the three, only one possessed an eye. The one with the single eye stood in the middle of the group. She was shorter than the other two and had barely any hair. The tallest one stood to the right of her and had sharp features with a long nose. The last one hunched over the most and had no teeth. They all dress in fine, dark cloths but each woman had a different piece of gold in their hand; the middle one had a long thread wrapped around her bony fingers, the tallest had a pair of scissors, and the last had a measuring rod.  

“ _Come, come, child.”_

A hand grabbed Persephone. She was stunned, frozen in time by the cold touch of the decaying hand that clenched her youthful one. She felt a lump in her throat but walked closer towards the woman. An ancient voice in her head told her that she mustn’t fear these women, for they would bring her no harm. With glassy eyes, Persephone glanced down into the goblet. Her vision went black.

_His hands were everywhere. . .She was pressed against the wall, trapped in his embrace. His cold fingers traced patterns over her warm, bare flesh presented to him. She tilted her neck to the side, biting her bottom lip profusely. As if invited, his lips started sucking down the base of the exposed skin. His lips made their way back to hers, and she moaned at the sweet taste of mint. His hips held hers in place against the hard wall, but all she could think about was the throbbing need below her navel. She shut her eyes, trying to fully immerse herself into the pleasure of his body and touch. Every kiss fueled the raging desire deep inside her and she panted as he sucked hard on her pulse._

Persephone felt the cold hand touching her forehead. Shaking her head, she turned to the women.

The one eye glared her down. A forked tongue made a hiss out of one of their mouths.

“ _Chained to eternity with Doom, with your love, this kingdom will bloom. . .”_

Another one continued, “ _Thunder and Earth, battling off for your worth. . .”_

The last one concluded, “ _Light or Dark, only one holds your heart.”_

Persephone shook her head. The hand clenching around hers squeezed harder. The young maiden could taste bitterness in her mouth, as tears brimmed her eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay in work. I have been extremely busy. No excuses, but I just wanted to get some work out...even if it was a little as this chapter. You guys deserve to enjoy more of the story!

Demeter watched all life on Earth struggle to stay alive. The cold aged all enduring it. The once plentiful fields of food were destroyed and decaying under the cold’s unforgiving blows. Demeter watched the cities and villages grow smaller and smaller with each passing day. She would abandon the cottage that her and Kore had once lived in. She would disappear like her precious daughter had. Zeus would realize that she would not submit to his will. He was in a battle with the wrong goddess; for Demeter was the powerful one of her sisters. 

Using a walking stick, the goddess morphed her once youthful body into a hunched and brittle one. Her clothes turned into mucky and torn rags. Her face deepened with age and her eyes drooped with melancholy. Limping down to the nearest village, she could taste the hunger in the air. Children in rags begged their neighbors for scraps of food and looked through the waste piles. One child stopped Demeter in midst of her tracks. The blonde ringlets cascaded on a tiny little girl’s shoulders. . .the wind howled bitterly at the exposed flesh of the young child. She could see every rib on that child’s body, and envision the hunger in her innocent eyes. With tears in her eyes, Demeter snapped her fingers, causing an engorged vegetable to grow near the little girl’s hut. Shouts of excitement echoed through the hollowed village and what was left of the people shared a meal with one another. The little blonde child raced up to Demeter’s frail and decaying body, offering up her own share of food. 

“You, child, shall never go hungry.” Whispered the mysterious peasant woman, and she kissed the young girl’s cheek. 

The patch of dirt where the vegetable had been found defrosted from the rest of the ground. Green sprouts erupted from several places, curling up and out of the soil. As the tears dripped down her cheeks, Demeter limped over towards the path up the hill she had traveled from. She could at least save someone’s precious daughter from a horrid fate. With every step, the goddess left behind a trail of ice as her figure vanished from sight.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think should happen next...or what you think will happen! Leave comments and feedback! Love ya!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for this short and late update. I have had many things on my plate...like visiting Poland with my significant other and living there for a few weeks! I would appreciate any feedback or corrections on my work! I would love a beta but do not know where to get one. If you're willing to talk with me, then you can email me (emcriesoverbooks@gmail.com). I have been struggling to find inspiration for this story...I know how it goes, but sometimes I just can't write it correctly! So if you have any recommendations for me, PLEASE do not be shy! Thank you to everyone who has given me kudos and has commented! I love you for sticking with me and my work!
> 
> With love,
> 
> Emily

Persephone was not one for cowardice. But here she was, wandering around the corridors of the palace, glancing for an escape. Tears were brimming her pale eyes once more, obscuring her vision. Wiping her eyes tentatively, she stopped in her tracks. All she could see was the walls closing in on her as time dragged on.

 _No_ , she thought to herself. Releasing a breath, she slowly placed her right hand on her chest, Persephone focused on the beating of her heart. The thuds against her breast became less aggressive as time elapsed on. Her breath no longer came in pants. She gingerly placed her left hand on the wall and walked forward, never looking back. With each step, Persephone could feel the ache deep inside her fade. She would not render herself as helpless. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd be so kind as to tell me exactly what you liked/didn't like--that'd be great! Also r&r! Thanks for everything-
> 
> Em


End file.
